Wings of Blood
by Nukem999
Summary: Sequel to New guns. While searching for Goku, Trunks and Pan land in an alternate reality where the Z fighters have retired. It's under the control of the mysterious Judge. A powerful vigilante with a dark secret.
1. Back tracks

Wings of Blood

Chapter 1: Back tracks

Swirling colors of radiant purple and golden yellows flashed along the cosmic energy walls of time, space, and the unknown. Vast vortexes of energy surround the ever transforming landscape. An echo of screams shout into the strange world of energy swirls, the screams belonging to 2 falling shadows. The shape of a young dark haired girl, and a purple haired young boy could be made out. Who are these shadows? They are Trunks and Pan.

After being blasted by Android 30's ultimate nuclear energy blast, the young Sayian's feared they would join Goku in the realm of the dead. But miraculously enough, Trunks and Pan were not destroyed by the nuclear beam. Somehow the android's beam had caused enough nuclear radiation and unstable energy, that the force of the blast ripped a hole in space and time. Thus propelling Trunks and Pan into the space hole and out of danger.

And while Vegeta and the others had to deal with a recently mutated Super Sayian 4 creature in their world, Trunks and Pan now had their own problems. "OOF" Pan and Trunks grunted, the 2 teens had slammed down into solid Earth rather painfully. "Uh OW……man that really stings" Pan said, "No kidding it feels like my head's been rolled over by a tank" Trunks groaned. The Sayian's slowly staggered upon their shaking, wobbly legs.

Though in physical, mental, and extreme biological exhaustion, Trunks and Pan were glad there was a ground to stand on. The girl scratched her orange bandana grumbling "Man I need an aspirin, we must have been floating around for hours. Feels so good to be able to put my feet on something other then air". Trunks rubbed his eyes tiredly "Felt more like years to me, just be thankful that we made it out of that freaky light show in one piece Pan".

After a few moments of psychological staggering, the memories of past events rapidly entered the teen's minds. "How did we……oh my god, I almost forgot……GRANDPA" Pan shouted. Trunks and Pan immediately looked around, expecting to still be surrounded by Android 30 and his mechanical minions. But Trunks found no androids in sight, neither could he find Goku or anyone else for that matter. "Where'd he go Trunks?" Pan said.

The boy hummed softly "I'm not quite sure Pan, I don't see him and I don't sense him either so that pretty much leaves us right back where we started". Curiously examining her small soft hands, Pan's blinking young eyes were slowly trying to focus back into normal reality. "It's weird, the last thing I remember was being hit by that weird beam and……grandpa Goku, he protected me from it" Pan said. Trunks nodded as he also remembered that.

The area they had landed in was actually a grassy hill, directly behind them was a large forest. At the bottom of the hill was a city, the city that had always been closest to Goku's home. "Hey, if that's the city I think it is then that means" Trunks started, "Were back HOME" Pan cheered. Indeed, it seemed the energy vortex had simply temporarily removed Trunks and Pan out of harm's way. The Sayian's sighed with a great deal of relief over this.

Trunks and Pan quickly flew down into the heart of city, eagerly hoping to find their family and friends celebrating somewhere. But after soaring over the first couple of blocks, the teens slowly started to notice something very, very strange was going on. "Why is everything so quiet?" Pan asked. The people on the streets walked without a single word spoken, no cell phone chattering, no angry fights, no friendly greetings, just absolute silence.

Trunks blinked "Okay did we wind up in the wrong city or something, because this is starting to wig me out". Nodding her orange bandana in agreement, Pan exclaimed "It's like a ghost town but everyone's right here. There's no talking, no laughing, no crying, it's like their all too scared to talk or something". The two Sayian's slowly touched down on the ground. Trunks needed to ask someone, find out if this is home or someplace else.

"Excuse me sir but could you tell me where Orange Star High School is?" Trunks asked, a man in a dark blue leisure suit blinked oddly "Orange Star?". Politely nodding Trunks continued "Yeah the high school, you know the one in Satan City?". Even more confusion molded the man's bewildering face, his eyes blinked "You sure you got the name right, cause I've never heard of Stan city". Pan crossed her arms frowning "He said Satan City.

You know Satan, as in Mr. Satan, my grandpa, the world martial arts champion, the man who defeated Cell?". But no matter how many times Pan said it, the man seemed completely clueless as to everything she talked about. Orange star, Mr. Satan, Cell, nothing seemed to ring any bells. "I'm sorry miss but I don't know what your talking about" the man said. This only caused Pan to get further and further annoyed, the girl angrily growled.

"GRR THIS IS NUTS, how can you possibly be stupid enough not to know who my grandpa is, he's Earth's greatest champion, he fights evil and all that stuff" Pan shouted. The man's eyes immediately widened at mention of Earth's champion. Chilling pricks of fear curved their icy fingers upon the man's neck, Trunks watched in amazement as the man grew terrified. The leisure suit man gasped "Look kid we already got a champion, you hear me?

We have a champion to protect us and were happy, happy, happy, HAPPY DAMMIT! But if I want to live long enough to ever feel happy again, I got to stop talking about him right now. Or else I could be viewed as disturbing the peace, or make someone late for work or AH, gotta run, bye now" the man shouted. In a matter of seconds, Pan and Trunks were left in the man's dust. The man had screamed and ran off as if propelled by absolute terror.

Trunks and Pan just stared at each other with complete disbelief. However, the frantic man they had just spoken to was not alone. Suddenly the streets had literally become a ghost town, everyone was gone. People were running and racing to get as far away from these streets as possible. "What is going on here? Has the whole town go nuts, what are they so afraid of?" Pan asked. The girl's companion looked to the sky and immediately gasped.

"I think I know why Pan" Trunks said shockingly. Both Pan and Trunks looked to the sky and couldn't believe it, their eyes locked in frozen shock. A white skinned, alien creature was blasting buildings with single beam laser attacks. The alien laughed a rusty, cold, feminine voice. White skin and purple armored scales fitted the body of the sleek, reptilian attacker. Finally the words managed to reach Pan and Trunks terrified lips "FRIEZA".

* * *

Frieza cackled "Oh my, this is too much fun. I can't believe the reports said that Zarbon and Dodoria were killed on this planet, what a bunch of losers. How could they possibly have lost to creatures with such puny power levels? Huh?".

The scaly creature looked down and noticed 2 stragglers; he licked his black cold lips and slowly descended down towards Trunks and Pan.

Frieza smirked "I guess not every worm on this planet is spineless. I hope you're going to be more fun then those rodents I chased off; otherwise I'm going to get bored quite easily".

Trunks growled "Just stay the hell away from us Frieza".

Pan nodded "Yeah jerk, you don't know who you're messing with".

The alien grinned "I was going to say the exact same thing, but enough idle talk. What do you say we have some fun before I vaporize this mud ball?".

"Just try it freak show. As soon you do, Goku's gonna mop the floor with you just like he did on Namek" Trunks snapped.

Frieza blinked "Huh? What are you talking about; I've never been to Namek. And what's a Goku, is that some sort of slang word?".

Pan angrily added "Don't play dumb, my grandpa blew you to pieces once and he can do it again".

Frieza frowned "I don't know what sort of drug you're on brat boy, so I suggest you get your facts straight before you start making up lies".

"Boy? I'M A GIRL YOU MMP" Pan screamed.

Before Pan could cuss out any further enraged obscenities, Trunks quickly cupped his hand over the girl's mouth and laughed nervously.

Trunks laughed weakly "Uh could you excuse us for a moment?".

"Hm?" Frieza replied in total confusion.

The boy quickly took Pan back a few feet and tried to calm her down. The wily girl growled as she broke free of Trunks grip.

Pan pouted "What do you think you're doing, come on, let's go teach that creep a lesson, maybe if we smack him around a bit it'll jog his".

Trunks cut her off "SHHHH! Keep it down; I don't think Frieza is lying".

Pan rolled her eyes "What are you talking about? Of course he is. You can't just forget something like getting creamed on an exploding planet; he's got to be lying".

Trunks insisted "But Frieza didn't just get creamed, he got KILLED, and now he's back here just fine and dandy, coincidence?".

Pan blinked curiously "Wait a minute, AH your right, he is alive, how did that happen?".

"UGH don't you ever listen?" Trunks groaned.

Pan asked "So……what exactly does this mean then?".

Trunks sighed "It means that we may not be out of wonderland just yet, I think were in a different timeline".

"WHAT?" Pan shouted.

Trunks repeated himself "Somehow we must have landed in an alternate reality, one where Goku doesn't exist. Things are different here. That's why Cell hasn't been killed yet, that's why were not in Satan City, and that's why Frieza is still alive. Everything is different here".

Pan scratched her head "But if that's true then who was the "champion" that guy was talking about?".

KABOOM!

The duo screamed as a powerful energy blast suddenly blasted them to the ground. A growling Frieza snarled hisscowling lips at the Sayian's.

Frieza sneered "HELLO, forget someone did we? Now if your quite finished with your bantering, I've got a planet to eradicate. And I'll start things off by eliminating you two, FRIEZA BEAM FIRE".

Massive stream like energy beams blasted at Trunks and Pan's feet, the Sayian's leapt to the sky and immediately returned fire. Frieza gasped seeing 2 massive energy blasts heading right for him. The white alien dodged the blasts as they exploded beneath him, Frieza smirked a playful little smile.

Frieza chuckled "Naughty little devils aren't you? You've been hiding your power all along, now it all makes sense. It was you that killed Zarbon and Dodoria".

Pan gasped "Say what?".

Trunks scoffed "Now who's the one babbling? We didn't kill your flunkies Frieza; we just got here about 10 minutes ago".

"It doesn't really matter now since both of you are about to join them. Now have a taste of my KIENZA DISC" Frieza said.

Two deadly pink energy discs composed of razor sharp energy flashed from Frieza's hands. Trunks and Pan gasped as they dodged the discs, they spun around and quickly followed the two Sayian's.

Trunks gulped "Pan, don't let those things touch you, there razor sharp".

Pan nodded "I know, grandpa told me all about them AH".

The girl squeaked as a slice of her black hair and orange bandana was nicked by the blades. Trunks was also having trouble dodging them, their speed was incredible. Even if Trunks and Pan's power levels were far higher then Frieza's, with the discs in play, they won't have enough time to fight back without being sliced.

Trunks frowned "I sure hope this works……HIYA".

SHINK!

The boy removed his crystal sword from his belt and sliced it against the kienza disc. Frieza gasped as his disc was destroyed, Trunks sighed happily.

"Now for my turn HA" Pan added gleefully.

The girl fired a powerful blast at the disc, but the spinning beam blade sliced it in half. Pan didn't realize Trunks sword was much sharper thenhis energy blast was. The blade rapidly approached the defenseless little girl.

Trunks screamed "PAN GET OUT OF THERE NOW".

Pan shrieked "TRUNKS".

BONK!

The disc suddenly dissipated in front of Pan's eyes. Frieza groaned as his eyes bulged out of his skull, a throbbing wound painted painfully over his purple skull. It appears someone had slammed a very large, very powerful black hammer over Frieza's head from behind. Frieza dropped to the ground.

Trunks rubbed his eyes "What the hell? Is that……fog? Yes, yes there's actually fog forming behind Frieza".

Pan blinked "Forget the fog, where'd that hammer come from?".

The hammer suddenly lifted itself in mid air and shot off into the smothering smoke like fog. A dark shadow could be seen inside the fog, the hammer returned to the shadow's hand. The loud clanging of a bell soon became noticeable. A cold, dark, powerfully chilling bell.

Frieza winced "UGH what in blazes is that infernal sound?".

"That is the sound of your funeral bell Frieza; beware for it calls forth your angel of death" a dark voice called out.

Frieza scowled "SILENCE! Enough of these parlor tricks, show yourself. I demand you tell me who you are".

The voice continued "Very well. I am the shadow that haunts the servants of darkness, I am the reaper to all that is evil, I am the hand of DEATH itself. You have been charged with crimes against humanity Frieza, as well as countless acts of genocide and manslaughter. By the swift hammer of justice, I WILL NOT allow you to harm anyone else. You have been found guilty of these crimes, and so forth, shall be PUNISHED for your sins.

Frieza hissed "Just who the hell do you think you are?".

The voice answered "I am justice, I am Hell's fury, I am……The Judge".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	2. The Judge

The Judge

Out of the shadows of darkness, a figure bathed in pure blackness emerged in the cowl of the fog. The loud clanging of a disturbing bell echoed through the chilled bones of Trunks and Pan. The figure's black cloak seemed to stretch on forever, a hood over the stranger's face and strands of black hair. Black rubber gloves and arm bands flex over the helm of the man's massive hammer. The man known as "The Judge" flared his black eyes forward.

The Judge was now locking eyes with his most perplexed opponent, Frieza. "The Judge? Is that supposed to be a joke or something, I don't get it" Frieza said. The dark man smirked "Does murder sound like a joke to you Frieza? Of course it does, I wouldn't exist unless trash like you was around, just begging to be cleaned up". The white alien was immediately losing patience with this black preacher, his words seemed only to stir up anger and hate.

The Judge continued "It makes me sick to my stomach to see you roll around in this pathetic, sin soaked shit hole you call a life". Frieza screamed "SILENCE". The alien fired a direct laser beam at the Judge, but the beam only slashed through a shadow. In seconds the Judge had materialized right behind Frieza, like a shadow. "Where do you get the gall, the NERVE to call yourself god? What kind of worthless life form are you?" Judge asked.

Angrily Frieza turned around again and fired his eye beams at him. But once again the Judge had vanished, and once again he appeared behind him. The Judge continued still "Killing defenseless planets and civilizations must be loads of fun; I bet that's EXACTLY how you get your kicks, eh Frieza? Do you beat off to that kind of repulsive entertainment, make you feel all warm inside?". Countless torments continued to haggle and hound Frieza's mind.

No matter what he did, the Judge was always 2 steps ahead of him. Taunting and exposing his emotional wounds, raping his intergalactic pride, and destroying Frieza's confidence. "SHUT UP AND DIE DAM YOU" Frieza screamed. Two pink energy discs formed in Frieza's hands, he was using his Kienza disc attack. Frieza smirked "Your mouth goes pretty fast, but let's see if you can AUGH". The alien's jaws suddenly gushed with blood.

Trunks and Pan gasped in horror, a black gloved fist had been hammered into Frieza's chest like a cannonball. The power and magnitude of the Judge's strength was vividly shown in Frieza's pain soaked face. "You worthless little maggot, you don't deserve the gift of life, you never DID, NEVER" Judge howled. A powerful smash of Judge's hammer sent Frieza crashing into the ground. Frieza moaned, a huge crack was in his skull.

Purple chunks of bleeding skin chipped from Frieza's fractured head, a colossal dent was made in the Earth's crust. "I d-d-d-don't believe it, he just took out Frieza in 2 hits" Pan stammered. Trunks gulped "Who the hell is this guy? Where did he come from? I mean this doesn't make any sense. Even if we somehow did end up in an alternate reality, we still should see some of our friends around here. But this guy, he seems as strong as Goku".

Frieza growled in exhausted fury "This is impossible (coughs blood), there's no way. How could Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu force all have been destroyed by one man? But furthermore why am I, FRIEZA losing to him? He can't be a Sayian, I wiped them out years ago except for Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz. But then if he's just a human, then how did he defeat the last remaining 3 Sayians all by himself? No one's stronger then me, NO ONE".

The Judge frowned "You kids might want to shut your eyes". A massive charge of energy formed in the Judge's raised hand, Trunks and Pan immediately shut their eyes and backed up. Frieza gasped "What the?", The Judge hurled the energy blast directly at Frieza. An astronomical explosion erupted just as Frieza rolled to the side, barely dodging the colossal blast. The Judge growled and fired another blast, and another, and another.

It took all of Frieza's energy just to keep his distance from the onslaught of atomic energy attacks. Frieza was now shivering on his knees, face down on the ground and trembling all over. "N-n-n-n-no this can't be, this just can't be" Frieza stuttered. A hateful glare from the Judge burned deeply into Frieza's back. Frieza howled "What the hell are you? This doesn't make sense, I'm the most powerful being in the universe, ME, NOT YOU!

Yet still you somehow manage to beat me move for move, it's just not possible. I just don't understand I AHHH" Frieza cried out in pain. The Judge drilled his black boots deep into the flesh and bone of Frieza's tail, blood oozed from the wound. Judge growled "Shut your mouth, you make every ounce of my being wretch in disgust. Millions of innocent lives, all mercilessly slaughtered before your feet, killed for your personal pleasure.

You're no god, your no Supreme Being, your nothing more then a sick, demented, FREAK who gets his jollies out of the agony of others. Just because you're stronger then others, doesn't give you the right to treat them like animals. Your strength puts you above no one, especially justice, you hear me Frieza?". Squeals of blood curdling agony roared from Frieza's lips as he ripped his tail in half, separating the limb so he could escape the Judge.

The dark hooded warrior growled and smashed his left leg into Frieza's gut, flipping the alien onto his backside. Now Frieza was face to face with his terrifying opponent. The Judge raised his hammer and said "Frieza, you have been convicted of intergalactic genocide, slavery, torture, and shown nothing but cruelty to every form of life you've met. Your judgment: DEATH". Pan and Trunks looked away as the Judge raised his mighty black hammer.

"No wait don't" Frieza begged, Judge hissed "The wicked will be punished". CRUNCH! The sickening splatter of purple blood, shattered bones, and liquefied flesh painted all over the brunt of the black hammer. Frieza was dead, silenced forever by the mysterious Judge. "I think I'm going to be sick" Pan gagged, Trunks just stared in total shock. The Judge stared at the 2 Sayian's before returning to the skies, vanishing once again into the mists.

* * *

Pan gags "Okay, would someone PLEASE tell me what just happened before I lose my lunch? (Cheeks turn green)".

Trunks scratched his chin "I think we just met this reality's primary guardian".

The dark haired girl blinked "Huh? You mean that's the hero that crazy guy was going on about?".

Trunks nodded "Exactly, he must be the one who protects this world, just like Goku does for our home".

Pan asked curiously "But wait a minute, if this really is a part of our reality, then where is Goku? And where's everybody else?".

Trunks answered "Things happen differently in each reality Pan. For all we know they could be dead, on a trip, or even working at regular, everyday jobs. Anything is possible when it comes to other worlds".

Something suddenly caught the attention of the young girl's eye, her cheeks fluttered a bit with joy at the sight of a familiar face. Or rather symbol.

Pan cheered "YIPPE! Trunks look, it's Capsule Corp. HQ. We could go in there and try and find out more about this world, and keep us safe from the Judge".

Trunks simply groaned "But Pan, didn't I just tell you? Just because there's a Capsule Corp. here doesn't mean they know who we are, I could be a janitor here for all I know".

The girl pouted and simply flew down towards the building herself, Trunks shook his head and groaned.

Trunks sighed "I really need to get a leash on her or something".

The Sayian's floated down towards the main entrance of the building, the front gate seemed totally deserted. Trunks and Pan entered CC only to find it completely empty. The building wasn't in bad shape or damaged anywhere, yet still there was not a single staff member to be found.

Pan shivered a bit "Creep city, maybe coming in here was a bad idea".

"Huh?" Trunks said.

The young teen noticed something on the front reception desk, it was a flashing light on the telephone. Trunks carefully examined it.

Pan asked "What is it Trunks?".

Trunks examined the phone "Signs of life, so to speak. It looks like someone is rerouting all the phone calls into another room somewhere inside this building".

Pan scratched her bandana "Why would someone want to do that?".

"Dunno, maybe whoever lives here wanted to stay put" Trunks said.

Pan frowned "And how do you know anyone's here? The whole place looks like a ghost town to me.

The young Sayian boy looked to her and smirked.

Trunks replied "Because, why would someone reroute the phone lines to a specific room unless someone was there to receive those calls?".

Embarrassed blushes paint Pan's pouting face, the girl simply frowned and shoved the boy up the stairs. Trunks and Pan were heading up to the room where the calls were being fed to. The room number was 206. It didn't take long for the Sayian's to soar up the stairs, and locate the room they were looking for. A dark green painted door with white numbers reading "206".

Trunks blinked "Looks like this is the place".

Pan gulped "Uh yeah……um you go first?".

Trunks smirked "I believe the expression is ladies first".

The girl grunted and kicked Trunks in the shins.

Trunks screamed out "OW".

"HMPH jerk" Pan snapped.

Reluctantly the girl opened the door slowly, and cautiously as well. Inside the room was a sight that none of the 2 Sayian's could have expected. Vegeta, unconscious, lying on a hospital bed and completely covered in wires and machinery. Life support devices were all over Vegeta's body. A faintly beeping heart monitor kept track of Vegeta's heart, weakly beating. Also in the room was a woman with blue hair, and a fiery pair of green eyes.

Trunks and Pan gasped "Bulma?".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	3. Old Friends

Old Friends

The woman cradling over the crippled prince of Sayian's was indeed Trunks mother, Bulma Briefs. The woman gasped immediately spotting the 2 teens.

Bulma gasped "Who are you? What do you want? I swear he's not dangerous at all, PLEASE don't tell the Judge. You mustn't tell him".

Pan tried to calm her down "Whoa, whoa relax all right? Were not here to hurt you or him Mrs. Briefs".

Trunks nodded "Yeah mom, just take it easy".

Strangely staring at both of the Sayian's, Bulma was perplexed at why they had called her those names. Her green eyes blinked with confusion.

Bulma blinked "How did you know my name, and what do you mean mom? I'm not your mother, hell I've never seen you before in my life".

"But mom I just (winces) right alternate universe and all that jazz (sighs), okay then" Trunks groaned.

Pan stammered "Uh what my friend is trying to say is uh (bites lip), where did everyone else go?".

Bulma replied "They all left……all of them. No one wanted to work here anymore, not after I brought Vegeta in".

The two teens looked at the dark haired man lying weakly and helplessly in a mess of white bandages, and mechanical wires. Breathing tubes and life support devices desperately clung to Vegeta's mangled organs.

Trunks asked "What happened to fa……I mean Vegeta? He looks he got hit by a planet or something".

Bulma sighed "Close……it was the Judge".

Both Trunks and Pan exclaimed "The Judge?".

Bulma nodded "I'm afraid so. Even though I don't recognize your faces, I'm sure you already know about him, the wielder of the black hammer of justice?".

Both of the young Sayian's regretfully knew what was Bulma was talking about. They had met the Judge mere moments ago, during his barbaric battle with Frieza. He truly was a man twisted by anger and darkness.

Trunks looked to Bulma "So how did this happen?".

The sad woman explained "Years ago……when Vegeta and his partner Nappa invaded Earth. The Sayian's invasion was well prepared for, but ultimately it proved to be in vain. In precisely 3 hours after their arrival, Nappa and Vegeta were greeted by the Judge".

"So then……what happened next?" Pan asked.

Trunks interrupted "Before you get to that, I would like to know, exactly who is the Judge?".

Bulma said "He…….I mean the Judge, slaughtered them. And when I say slaughtered I do mean slaughtered. The Sayian's were no match for him; the Judge completely annihilated them both in combat. He killed Nappa first, and then broke every bone in Vegeta's body with his hammer. Vegeta was left paralyzed, catatonic and comatose……completely defenseless. But just before Judge could deliver the final blow, I stepped in and told him to stop".

Pan gasped "Oh my gosh.".

Sadly, Bulma continued "I told him that Vegeta had paid enough for his crimes, and that death wasn't the answer. But of course he didn't believe me. I begged him to spare Vegeta's life, I begged him on my knees to stop this madness, to end these, these killings, these executions".

Trunks asked curiously "I take it he accepted?".

Bulma shook her head "Not really, he merely stated that I was only delaying the inevitable. He swore he'd come back for Vegeta's head one day, and as each day passes that moment comes closer and closer".

With a heavy hearted sigh, Bulma moved towards the window. The young inventor stared her sad, sorrow filled green eyes out at the empty streets of the silent city. Not a single soul in sight. Only the chilling feel of the winds creeping up your bones, and the prying eyes of the spying Judge, eagerly waiting to banish evil once again. Trunks and Pan looked at each other.

Pan whispered "I really don't like this Trunks, everything here just feels so awful. We've got to do something".

Trunks sighed "We can't screw with other people's destiny's Pan, besides; we still have to find our way back home".

Pan pouted angrily "Home schmome, these people need our help, BULMA needs our help, and I'm not going to leave her hanging no matter which reality she's from".

The young Briefs boy sighed and stared at his tan brown shoes, knowing regretfully that Pan was right. The ticking beep of Vegeta's heart monitor added to the disturbing silence of the room. Trunks approached his alternate worldly mother, curious looking at her young but distressed sweet face.

Trunks approached Bulma "Sounds like things have been pretty rough around here, huh?".

A saddened Bulma turned her weary eyes to Trunks, staring with such sad, sad, sad sadness.

"You have no idea" the woman whimpered.

Trunks frowned "Bulma look……I know this isn't going to be easy but, we need you to tell us more about the Judge".

Bulma asked bluntly "Why?".

"Because we'd like to try and help, were not sure what we could do, but were willing to lend a helping hand" the teen boy explained.

Bulma smiled weakly "Well now, that's very sweet of you Mr. Uh?".

"Just call me Trunks" he replied.

Bulma grinned "Trunks huh, that's a nice name. Anyway, what you see is what you get when it comes to the Judge. He's exactly what you think he is. The Judge is nothing more then a cold hearted, self righteous, vindictive man, with a heart of darkness and a lust for vengeance. His whole life is shrouded in mystery; few people know the truth behind him.

He always appears where ever evil is, punishing it and any one else who in the Judge's eyes is "evil". No one knows why he's so angry. Some say he's a god, others say he's death himself, me, I think he's a poor, poor young man who's suffered a terrible loss……like me".

The young Sayian girl, Pan regretted asking this but was curious enough to find the courage to ask about her beloved grandfather.

Pan asked "Bulma? I'd like to know if well, if this Judge guy is so bad, why doesn't anyone try and help you? What about Piccolo, or Goku or".

"Goku's dead" Bulma said, flat out and direct.

Trunks and Pan screamed "WHAT?".

The news struck the young Sayian children like a bullet to the heart, Trunks and Pan felt awful inside.

Pan sniffled "How did he, I mean".

"How did Goku die?" Trunks asked for Pan.

Bulma paused "Goku……died during the battle with Radditz, along with his son, Gohan".

Pale blur colors pain over Pain's weeping face, the trauma in her heart was crushing every ounce of her cheerful spirit. Trunks wiped a bit of sweat off his brow, trying to take this in as well. The young Sayian's were overwhelmed.

Trunks rubbed his head softly "Man……oh man, oh man".

Pan almost cried, whispering softly "Grandpa, daddy, there all gone".

Bulma blinked "You mentioned Piccolo as well. I'm afraid he is no where to be found, he vanished after the Judge threatened to kill him during the Sayian war with Yamcha and the others".

Trunks stared oddly at Bulma "Huh you mean they're still alive?".

Pan raised an eyebrow "Threatened to kill them? Why would he do that, I mean there good guys too".

Bulma sighed "You don't understand dear. There are 2 kinds of good in this world, the one we know……and the Judge's version. Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, and Chaotzu battled Nappa and Vegeta the day they first arrived. But before the battle could turn for the worse, the Judge arrived and ended the battle.

He said that Piccolo and the others were too weak to be able to deliver "true" justice. So he said he would end their lives, unless they agreed to disappear and never to do battle again. They agreed. After that well, the rest is history".

Trunks scratched his chin "So that means that the Judge is basically in control of everyone? And that the people have to go along with his whole protection program or else he'll kill them too?".

Bulma nodded to him "He said it's for our own good".

KABOOM!

A riveting explosion sent flames into the roaring sky, the whole building trembled under the awesome force of the shock wave. Trunks, Bulma, and Pan rushed to the windows to find the source of the attack. In the smokes and flames of a burning crater, 2 young teenagers appeared with icy blue eyes. One had long black hair, a red scarf, black shirt, and torn blue jean pants. The other was a young girl with blonde hair, and tan brown boots.

Bulma gasped out loud "Who in the world are those two?".

Trunks blinked, wide eyed "I don't believe it".

Pan gulped "It's Androids 17 and 18".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	4. Playgrounds

Playgrounds

KABOOM! KABANG! Roaring amounts of furious flames engulfed crumbling buildings of melted stone and steel. People ran in terror, their eyes and mouths open wide with unparalleled terror. The murderous duo, Androids 17 and 18 were sending the citizens of the city screaming, fleeing in absolute horror. The black haired Android 17 cackled "I never get tired of seeing that", Android 18 smiled as she curiously asked her brother "What?".

17 replied "Fear, panic, the indescribable terror these stupid humans always feel whenever they see us. It's absolutely hysterical. You think these stupid rat brains would be used to us by now, we are after all their superiors". The beautiful blonde 18 crossed her black spandex legs, flexing her brown boots. "Just remember, were here for someone's head not for your amusement" 18 said. Android 17 frowned "Give me a break, you expect me to believe that?

Dr. Gero's no better then these filthy, pea brained apes and we shouldn't have to follow his orders anymore". The androids smirked, gleefully basking in the memory of their creator's death. After all, they were the ones that killed him. Android 18 sighed "True but it's not like we have anything better to do", 17 groaned "Like killing a mummified space ape is so rewarding". But they knew that it would be wise to take no chances with Prince Vegeta.

With Goku dead and gone, the androids would have no equal in this or any other world. The Sayian's were the only creatures capable of posing any sort of threat. "Once Vegeta is out of the way, the whole galaxy will be our playground" 18 said cheerfully. Android 17 grinned "Very well then, let's get this over with. I've got a killing spree to start". The androids started to head towards Capsule Corp, when they were suddenly halted by 2 figures.

Trunks and Pan floated in the path of the marauding machines, arms spread out in a defensive state. Android 17 smirked "Now what do we have here? A couple would be heroes, how interesting". The blonde android scanned her ice blue eyes over the two, frowning in disgust at their appearances. "Talk about fashion disaster, they may be bold but they got no taste in clothes, especially the runt" 18 said. Pan growled but Trunks quickly held her back.

Trunks shouted "Your not getting anywhere near my……I mean Vegeta, so just turn around and get lost chrome domes". Pan nodded "And if you don't, we'll be glad to help you do it". Both the androids burst with laughter. "Now isn't that something, a monkey is telling a god what to do, now that's funny" Android 17 said. Pan and Trunks however were hopeful they could get rid of the androids without fighting. There was too much to chance, plus the Judge.

Sooner or later he would show up and soon as he's done with them, he'll head straight for Vegeta. The young Sayian's looked around, dreading the nagging feeling that the Judge was watching, and waiting. Trunks shouted "You don't understand, if you don't leave now, were all gonna be in deep trouble". Android 18 smirked "I think you're the only ones in trouble here. Were not interested in you, we just want Vegeta and his little wife kiddies.

So why not back off and we'll kill you some other time?". Neither Sayian budged an inch, both Trunks and Pan remained perfectly still. Android 17 frowned "Stupid humans, time to join the rest of the vermin". A powerful blast was fired from Android 17's right hand. Trunks and Pan both prepared to counter the blast, but a sudden force of darkness enveloped them. The Sayian's were instantly transported away from the androids, far, far away.

Meanwhile, at the North Pole……

Trunks and Pan gasped in bitter cold as they suddenly appeared at the frozen continent. The black billowing shape of the Judge's cloak could be seen behind them, it was he who had transported them there. "H-h-h-h-how did you d-d-do that?" Pan stuttered in cold, quick puffs of air. The Judge sneered "This will be the last time we meet, STAY OUT of my affairs. Because if either of you ever interfere again…….I'll snap both of your necks myself".

Another shadowy blur appeared, and the dark shape of the Judge vanished from sight. Leaving Trunks and Pan confused, cold, and frightened, frightened of the indisputable truth behind the Judge's words.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp……

* * *

Android 18 blinked "Well, that was certainly strange".

Android 17 growled "Who cares? Let's just kill the little rat and get this over with".

KABOOM!

Massive energy explosions erupted around the androids, they shielded their eyes and cried out as the explosive blasts emerged. A choking fog of smoke and dusty clouds filled the air. The androids growled as they found no one in sight, hatred boiling in their merciless eyes of ice.

Android 18 gasped "My clothes are completely RUINED! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to get all this dust out?".

"Shut up! And you, whoever's out there, show yourself right now. I demand it" Android 17 said scornfully.

Gong……

Gong……

Gong……

The loud clanging of the black funeral bell rang in the fog, the androids winced at sound of the iron instrument. A booming voice could be heard, but not seen. It was the voice of the androids angel of death.

A voice echoed "Demand, you? Scum like you demands nothing of justice, you deserve only punishment for your crimes".

Android 17 screamed :SHUT UP, SHUT UP".

"Know the sound of my bell sinners, for it is the sound of your doom" The Judge taunted.

Android 18 laughed "Oh yeah, HA".

She fired multiple energy blasts into the dusty clouds, firing beams at every angle and frame. Android 17 did the same. But no matter where they shot, they would find no figure attached to that booming voice. Dark laughter echoed in the silvery shroud of darkness. The androids began to sweat.

The blonde android blinked nervously "What's going on here, where the hell is he?".

Android 17 started to lose his temper, "Stop laughing, GR do you hear me god dammit, I said STOP LAUGHING".

The Judge replied "Your angel of death awaits androids".

"Who are you?" the androids asked in confusion.

Black smoke formed the curves of a man's body, the powerful hammer of justice sits proudly in the dark warrior's hands. The black hood hanged heavily over the Judge's face. Androids 17 and 18 growled as they saw the dark warrior approach, almost trembling at sound of his bone chilling voice.

The Judge answered "I am the arm of justice……I am the voice of vengeance……I am the Judge. Beware androids for the bell, (points at them) FOR THE BELL TOLLS FOR YOU".

The androids charged into battle, screaming a fearful cry of anger and rage against their masked tormentor. The Judge raised his hammer in preparation. The angel and the devils began their deadly dance, surrounded in the mists of terror. Bulma watched helplessly from her window, her eyes swelling up with tears. For the outcome of this fight, would determine her own fate.

Bulma sighed "Heaven help us".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	5. Suffer the Children

Suffer the Children

BOOM! BANG! CRASH! Sky rupturing explosions ignited the sky in a sea of energy soaked fires, and furious flying fists. The black suited warrior known as the Judge was battling Androids 17 and 18. Screams of indescribable agony roared from the androids, feeling the powerful impact of the Judge's attacks. A powerful force knocked 18 down to the ground. "ACK" Android 18 coughed up globs of blood from her strangled throat.

The beautiful, blonde haired bionic woman stared down at her own blood, terrified at the sight of it. Android 17 angrily panted, his body lined with bloody scars, and torn patches of false flesh. Raw circuitry sparked from a gaping hole in 17's left thigh. "This is not possible; you're supposed to be DEAD by now, how the hell are you doing this?" Android 17 asked. The Judge simply stared at the teen in silence, his cold eyes never blinking.

Android 17 howled "I SAID ANSWER ME YOU FREAK". WHAM! The Judge plowed his elbow right into 17's gut, a bulging impact flexed very visibly on his mechanical spine. "Are you having fun yet child?" The Judge asked, his black gloved fingers tightly grasped over 17's right arm. "Here, let me kiss it and make it all better" The Judge sneered. The black warrior roared as he literally ripped 17's right arm right out of the boy's socket.

Maddening screams of pain gushed from 17's screeching lips, his arm sputtering globs of mechanical sparks, blood, and oil. The Judge then savagely smashed 17's own arm across his face, sending him to the ground alongside his sister. "What's the matter children, aren't you having a gay old time, huh, aren't you having fun NOW?" The Judge screamed. Android 18 stood up and flashed her twin eye laser beams directly towards the Judge.

A mysterious flash evaporated the Judge's body; he transported himself out of the beam's path. Android 18 gasped as the Judge stood right before her. BAM! A black hammer crushed into 18's face. The blonde girl crashed into a building screaming, feeling the building collapse and crumble all around her. "No one talks to us like that, now see what happens when you mess with a god" 17 said. The android fired a massive energy attack from his left arm.

The Judge stood still as the blast struck him, seemingly having no effect on him whatsoever. Android 17's face turned deathly pale, his mind was being raped by uncontrollable feelings of fear. A cold icy stare from the Judge glared hatefully into 17's terrified eyes. "God, God? Is that what you think you are little toy, is that what you truly believe?" Judge asked. Black fingered gloves opened up and charged a massive black energy ball up.

The Judge fired the energy blast right at 17, watching as it sliced through the boy's stomach like cardboard. "Ugh argh" the android gurgled, raw wiring and microchips sputtered from his gaping chest wound. The android was shoved down and crushed by the tightening force of the Judge's boots. The Judge hatefully snarled "You disgusting piece of cybernetic excrement. What the hell makes you so dam smug, that plastic trash in your organs?

Is that where this repulsive arrogance comes from? You make me sick, sick, SICK! Whether you have blood or oil running through your veins, there is nothing that makes you higher then anyone else boy. Such a pitiful creature you are. You have the intolerable gall to think you have the right to treat others like ants, just because you've got hardware wired through out your body. You're a mistake, a miserable, pathetic, worthless mistake of science.

And I think it's time to correct that mistake", the Judge raised a hand into the air to form another energy blast. Android 18 groaned as she weakly started to break free from the collapsed rubble. The black haired android started to panic, his eyes and face flooding with absolute terror. "No, no, no, no, keep away, keep away from me" Android 17 pleaded. The Judge aimed the blast right at the sniveling android and hissed "Justice will be served". KABOOM! Android 17 was completely vaporized by the attack.

Android 18's eyes swelled up with tears of stinging pain, hearing her brother's painful screams burning in her ears. "He can't be Sayian or a human, and he's not an android, so what, what the hell is he?" Android 18 whimpered. The young girl's thoughts of darkness were quickly flying away, her heart felt like it was going to burst with fear. "Oh little girl, daddy would like to talk to you" The Judge said coldly, staring right at Android 18.

* * *

Android 18 stuttered "No, no I, I……AH! Get away from me". 

The blonde girl ran off into the distance, running farther and farther away from the Judge. In all her mechanical being, in all of her programming, nothing could have prepared 18 for this feeling of total terror. The Judge laughed as he slowly walked after her, chanting out loud to 18 mockingly.

The Judge shouted "That's right rabbit, you get running now".

Android 18 gasped as she ran and ran.

"Run rabbit, run……"

The blonde girl's eyes swelled with tears.

"RUN RABBIT RUN!"

Android 18 screamed "AHH".

A slicing blast of powerful energy sliced through Android 18's left leg, shattering her bionic flesh and steel bones into liquid paste. The young android dropped to her knees, squirming in maddening pain. The Judge's black boots could be heard loudly stomping closer towards the fallen female. 18 groaned in pain as she weakly tried to crawl away, but the Judge wouldn't allow it. The dark soldier smacked her back with his hammer.

The Judge hissed "Huh? That feels good? You like feeling helpless? You like feeling scared?".

Every question, every remark, every word brought another painful slam of the Judge's hammer onto Android 18's face. Each blow struck harder and harder, more flesh and more circuits cracked. The Judge panted as he stopped and stared down at Android 18.

"P-p-p-p-lease s-s-s-stop" Android 18 whimpered.

The girl turned and vomited out busted teeth, splattered amongst her tattered false flesh and mangled circuitry. 18's teeth lay next to her spurting arms, sparking live energy from her mangled wounds. The girl's face and body was now drenched in blood as she shivered uncontrollably.

The Judge replied "Never, I'll never stop because I know that your kind will never stop. How many lives would you have destroyed had I let you and your brother live, how many children would have been silenced by your thirst for blood? You're monsters, beasts, nothing but savage animals, and therefore you should be treated like animals. You don't deserve the right to exist".

The black hammer slowly rose up into the air, the shadow of the deadly weapon towering over 18's terrified eyes. Suddenly a pair of frost bitten hands strangled the neck of the Judge's black cloak. Trunks and Pan screamed as they tackled the black warrior from behind.

Pan growled "That's enough".

Trunks added "You don't have the right to kill her, it's not your call, and it never will be".

The Judge roared as he blasted the two teens off with a surge of raw energy. Trunks tried to get back up but the Judge bashed his hammer into him, Pan pleaded to the Judge. The man growled and blasted her into a department store window. Android 18 was still trying to weakly crawl away. Bulma's eyes started to tear as she shook her head.

Bulma shrieked "I can't take anymore of this".

The Judge jammed his foot into the back of 18's spine, raw metal crunched under the crushing force of the heel. The android's head weakly turned as best she could, her vision blurred by the massive blood stains. The shadow of the black hammer once again appeared as the Judge loomed over her.

The Judge frowned "Say your prayers android. Don't know any? That's okay, I do, I got a real good one for you too, and I think it's gonna fit right in with your situation. I saw it in a movie once; it goes like this……

_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. _

_For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you"_

The final screams of Android 18 were snuffed out in a slicing crackle of sliced flesh and metal. The thumping sound of a bouncing object could be heard. Trunks weakly opened his eyes to the two figures, immediately regretting it as he saw 18. The blonde girl's head was rolling slowly towards a lamp post, an expression of absolute terror painted on her dead face.

Trunks gasped "Holy crap".

Indeed, the Judge had sliced off 18's head with a final swing from his mighty hammer. Dark eyes glared at the struggling boy lying on the ground, his frost covered eyes glaring with hatred.

"Now it's your turn" The Judge scowled.

Trunks growled and flared a powerful golden glow of Super Sayian energy, the Judge's eyes widened with obvious surprise. Trunks attacked the Judge with everything he had, punching, kicking, blasting, and assaulting the dark soldier with all his might. The Judge swung his hammer and missed Trunk's head. The boy vanished and reappeared right behind the Judge; he then placed his hands together and fired off his signature Burning attack.

The Judge growled as the blast actually fazed him, and forced his body to stand still. But the dark warrior wasn't done yet. Judge hurled his black hammer at Trunks, the boy instinctively dodged to the side to avoid it. It was then the Judge soared right up to him and plowed his fist into Trunks stomach. Bulging eyes poked out from Trunks pain stricken face, his voice lost in the gurgling gagging of his own spit. The Judge growled coldly.

After placing both hands above Trunks back, Judge fired a dark purple energy blast into Trunks body and blasted him right down to the ground. The staggering Pan groaned as she wiped off chunks and shards of busted glass and plaster off her clothes. But the little girl's attention changed instantly, upon seeing her beloved best friend being blasted into the ground.

Pan screamed "Trunks, NO".

The Judge landed in front of the fallen Trunks and quickly raised his hammer to the boy's purple haired head.

Angrily, the Judge said "You should have left me alone boy, justice will be served no matter ARGH".

A colossal energy blast suddenly slammed into Judge's black caped back. The wicked man growled angrily as he turned his hate filled eyes towards Pan, seeing the girl standing there with her hands aimed at him.

Pan snapped "Don't you even touch him creep face, I'm warning you".

The Judge frowned "Empty threats little girl, you don't stand a chance against me and you dam well know it. I really don't want to kill you or you're friend but you leave me no choice".

Suddenly Trunks grappled the Judge's legs and tightly bound those legs together, another figure then leapt onto the Judge's back. It was Bulma.

"What are you doing?" The Judge gasped.

Bulma growled "Something I should have done years ago murderer".

Trunks called to Pan "Pan, this is your chance, nail him, now".

The young Sayian girl soared towards the 3 struggling figures at top speed, her little fist reared back and ready to strike. During the violent struggle, the Judge tossed and shook his body free of Bulma and Trunk's hold. But not before Bulma's nails dug into the back of the Judge's dark hood. The hood was ripped off, revealing the Judge's hidden face.

Trunks blinked "What the hell?".

Pan's eyes widened "I don't believe it……Grandpa Goku?".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	6. Skeletons

Skeletons

The mysterious Judge had finally been unmasked, his face revealed to be none other then Pan's infamous grandfather, Goku. "What the hell?" Trunks gasped, Pan's eyes couldn't leave Goku's face, it was really him under that hood. "Grandpa, is that really you?" Pan asked softly. BAM! A powerful energy blast struck Pan and crashed her into the ground. Trunks screamed and immediately went after her, but the Judge apparently had other ideas.

The dark warrior slammed his hammer into Trunks chest, and punched him across the face. "ACK" Trunks coughed up a heap of blood, as he held his mangled ribs in agony. The Judge snarled as he turned is sights towards Bulma. "This isn't over woman, I'll be back and when I do, you're going to wish I killed you and that piece of shit Sayian trash when I had the chance" Goku said. The dark warrior vanished using the instant transmission.

Soon after...

Bulma carried Pan into the Capsule Corp. building, and immediately placed her in the spare hospital bed she had next to Vegeta. Trunks staggered into the room, still clutching his gut in pain. "You knew……didn't you?" Trunks immediately asked. Bulma replied "She should be fine, she's a little banged up but I don't think the blast hurt her too badly". Again, Trunks repeated his question "Don't ignore me; you know exactly what I'm talking about".

The blue haired woman looked to Trunks with an uncaring glare; she turned to exit the room. "I have nothing more to say" Bulma said. The young boy angrily grabbed her by the throat and jammed Bulma up against the wall, green Super Sayian eyes boiled with fury. Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

Trunks screamed "I DON'T GIVE A DAM! You've been keeping us in the dark this whole time, now Pan's hurt and you're the only one with answers. So unless you want to end up like Vegeta over there, you better start giving me answers, and I mean right NOW, got that?".

Terrified of the young boy's fury, Bulma slowly nodded and answered "Yes, I think I do". Trunks sighed "Good then start talking. How the hell is Goku still alive? You told us he was dead, and instead we find out that HE is the Judge. Any other lies you care to share?". Bulma shook her head "You don't understand……".

Trunks blinked "What was that?". The woman screamed and angrily shook Trunks off of her, her face wrinkled with sobbing tears and hate filled eyes. Trunks backed away as she shrieked like a demon. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! What you saw out there was a ghost, a shadow, a hollow shell that used to be the little boy I grew up with. Goku may be walking, talking, and breathing, but inside he's very much dead" Bulma sobbed.

The Sayian looked to Bulma as he asked "How, how did this happen?".

Bulma said "Many years ago, when Radditz kidnapped Gohan. Goku teamed up with Piccolo and tried to take on Radditz together. Half way through the fight, Gohan displayed an unnatural raw power, one that nearly killed Radditz. But it ended just as soon as it had begun. Radditz knocked Gohan unconscious and was worried that he was too dangerous to be left alive.

Goku rushed in to try and save him but……he was a split second too late. Radditz killed Gohan before Goku could save him, and even though he and Piccolo managed to defeat Radditz, Goku never was the same. He blamed himself for what happened to Gohan and he vanished the very next day".

Trunks blinked "But that doesn't make any sense. Sure, it would hit Goku pretty hard but he wouldn't just give up like that, it's not like him at all.

I mean he could have used the dragon balls and", Bulma quickly cut him off "Goku refused to use them, or let anyone else use them ever again", Trunks screamed out loud "WHAT?". Bulma's sad story continued "Before Goku left, he told Chi, Chi that he realized what a fool he's been all these years. Using the dragon balls to bring people back to life is wrong he said. Goku believed that he was in fact tampering with god's work; his grand design

He felt that we had no right to save lives that clearly not meant to have been. He would not dare mess with another mortal's life ever again. So, he took the dragon balls with him, and vanished for an entire year. When Nappa and Vegeta arrived, he returned as the Judge. With new powers and new abilities, he brought a dark, new order to the world and believed he was in fact the right hand of God. He made himself judge, jury, and executioner.

After all, who else had the right to decide who lives and who dies, then a true servant of god. And that's how it's been Trunks. The Judge controlled the planet, punishing and killing any person who sinned God's eyes or his own. He believes that he failed to save Gohan because he was too soft on criminals, so he became heartless, ruthless, a merciless vigilante who believed only in punishing the wicked". Trunks robbed his head softly.

The purple haired Sayian sighed "Man……Goku, I never thought he had it in him. Maybe it just goes to show us that, he's not invincible after all. And maybe just maybe, something really bad has happened to him".

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Pan's vital signs suddenly spiked into a dangerous red alert, Trunks and Bulma both turned to see her body trembling and shivering. "PAN" Trunks yelled as he rushed to the girl. Pan's forehead felt like it was on fire, her body was burning up with a murderous fever. Bulma gasped "Oh my god, something's happening to her, it's like her body is on fire". The girl's limbs shivered, her forehead dripping all over with sweat.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Trunks shouted. The blue haired woman quickly examined her medical charts, examining the machines as they spewed out sheets of medical data. Bulma's eyes widened with disbelief as she read them out loud "No way, this can't be right, it doesn't make any sense. According to this her blood has been infected by some kind of radioactive virus, her whole body is burning up. I don't understand it".

Angrily pacing back and forth, Trunks nearly tore out his hair in aggravation. "What do you mean radiation, that doesn't make any sense, Goku's not a freaking plutonium core" Trunks argued, his mind racing with frustrated thoughts. Where on Earth could have Pan possibly come in contact with any radioactive materials that would have given her this virus. "Oh my god" Trunks said, his eyes widened as he remembered now.

* * *

Flashback

"_Wow it looks like those weirdo blasts finally stopped" Trunks said. The young Pan panted tiredly, beads of sweat dripping sounds the sides of her red cheeks. Pan thought to herself "Oh man I don't feel so good (pant), dodging those blasts took a lot out of me._

_It's weird though, I don't really feel tired and yet my body feels like it's burning up or something". The girl shook her thoughts apart; Pan had to stay focused on the task at hand.

* * *

_

It finally became crystal clear to Trunks what had happened, the boy gasped "It was Android 30's ray blasts. Of course, no wonder Pan was looking so tired. Android 30 was powered by a bio-nuclear reactor core, it was feeding him the energy he used in his blasts. Pan must have been infected with the virus when he shot at her". Bulma looked to Trunks with confusion "Wait a minute, if this happened a while ago then why is just now taking affect?".

The purple haired boy scratched his chin "Maybe it works differently with Sayian DNA, Pan is a quarter Sayian and the rest is human. Pan's Sayian half must have rejected the virus as long as it could, now it's given up and the human half is being infected. And I think the fact that I'm half Sayian and half human prevented my blood stream from getting infected as well". Sadly looking to his fallen female friend, Trunks eyes filled with worry.

The young, sweet, feisty little girl that had been with him through so much, that had gone on so many adventures with him, was now dying before his very eyes. "Don't worry Pan" Trunks said, his hand gently gracing Pan's burning forehead, his eyes watering at the feel of her burning skin. "I'm going to take care of you I promise, I won't lose you" Trunks whispered. A moment after those words passed, Pan's body rested, she had fallen asleep.

Trunks sighed with relief seeing that the pain had finally died down a bit. Bulma looked to him with frowning lips, knowing full well this was a very serious situation. Trunks demanded "Fix her", Bulma gasped "What, fix her, do I look like a doctor? How am I supposed to". Angrily the boy cut her off "I DON'T CARE, I don't care what you have to do, what you have to get, just help her now". Trunks stormed out of the room with fury in his eyes.

"Blood transfusion" Bulma blurted out, the young Sayian turned his eyes towards his alternate mother. As if entranced by what she said, Trunks asked her to repeat that. Bulma sighed "I may be a mechanical whiz when it comes to machines, but I know enough about blood work to know that Pan needs a transfusion. It'll filter out the contaminated blood and exile the virus". Trunks looked to her firmly "Then let's do it, hook me up let's go already".

But the young woman shook her head with regret, her light blue hair shimmering as she looked to Trunks. "Only blood relatives will work, she has to have a biological relative's DNA or else she won't make it" Bulma said. A deep powerful wave of pain and frustration swarmed over Trunks like a blanket, his best friend's life was hanging in the balance. The only way Pan could live is if she received blood from a direct family member.

Bulma sighed "The trouble is you brought her to me Trunks, she's a complete stranger to me. And I don't know any direct members of her family that live around here".

Trunks frowned "I do".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	7. Family Matters

Family Matters

CLANG! CRASH! BANG!

People frantically screamed as a purple haired boy was savagely smashing a large sword into every object in sight. Trunks growled as he smashed a window open, and then sliced a lamp post in half.

Trunks shouted "Come on you son of a bitch, get you're self righteous ass out here, NOW".

The young Sayian blasted energy balls at 2 cars, vaporizing them and sending a pillar of fire and smoke into the air. A few moments a dark figure emerged behind Trunks, a large black hammer was in his hands.

The Judge frowned "You got a major death wish kid; I've warned you for the last time".

Trunks responded "Yeah like a give a dam about that. I'm not here for a fight Goku; I'm here to save a life".

The wicked, dark cloaked soldier groaned as he removed his dark hood once again. The face of Goku reappeared. Anger painted the Sayian's fiercely annoyed face.

The Judge simply said "Why should I even believe you?".

Trunks answered "Then don't, I don't really care, all I care about is saving my friend's life. Pan, the girl I was with before is dying and she needs help Goku".

"And this is my problem WHY?" The Judge said annoyingly.

Trunks sighed "Because she's you're grand daughter".

Goku simply stared at Trunks, completely unphased by his no doubt, cryptic and confusing response. Of course, Goku's heart had hardened too deeply to even care to understand what the boy meant.

Trunks explained "Pan and I are from an alternate reality, a different version of this world. In our reality, you defended us from the forces of evil and Gohan survived the fight with the Sayian's. He grew up and married a girl named Videl, they had a child and her name was Pan, you're grand daughter".

The Judge rose an eyebrow "Even if what you say is true, what does that have to do with calling me out here?".

Trunks continued "She's contracted a radioactive virus, and if we don't get her a blood transfusion from a blood relative, she's going to die. Now you may be different from our Goku, but I'll bet anything your DNA is exactly the same as his. I need you to give blood so that I can save Pan, her life depends on it".

Without even saying a word, the dark cloaked Goku turned his back on Trunks and started to walk off. Anger quickly filled Trunks beating heart. The young teenager grabbed Goku from behind and jerked back his dark cloak.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT" Trunks screamed.

BOOM!

A powerful energy blast violently propelled Trunks off of Goku's cloak; he smashed into a mail box. The dark hearted Sayian snarled hatefully as he loomed over the fallen Trunks.

The Judge hissed "I don't have to do a dam thing you snot nosed punk. Your problems are your own, not mine, I told you to stay out of my affairs and you ignored me. Whatever happens to that little brat is her own dam fault".

Trunks angrily snapped back "Take that back".

The sound of Pan's name being so disrespectfully trounced upon burned Trunks up inside, he removed his sword. Trunks screamed as he slammed it against the Judge's forearm. The crystal blade shattered like glass. The Judge frowned and bashed Trunks in the chest with his black gloved fist. Trunks feet lifted off the ground as Judge grabbed him by the throat.

"No more mercy, this time you DIE stupid little boy" said the Judge.

Trunks grunted "I could ACK care less what happens to me, but as a so called protector of the innocent, it's you GR job to save lives. So quit being such a jerk and UGH save her already".

The Judge said "She doesn't deserve to live; she wasted her life trying to stop me. Just like those heartless criminals Frieza and Radditz, they all wasted their life destroying others, they got what they deserved. Besides, I decide who's innocent and who is not, not you".

Trunks half laughed "Funny, last I recall that was God's department and not yours".

The crushing black gloved fingers released their hold on Trunks as he dropped to the floor. Goku's face was soaked with enraged tears, painfully being held back as he rubbed his black spiky hair. Trunks had struck a nerve.

Judge winced "I know too well of God's wrath, I've felt it burning my soul from within, ever since I lost my son. All these years I've been such a fool. I thought I could change destiny, I thought if I wished back my friends with the dragon balls, I could keep the ones I love alive forever. God knew what I was doing was wrong, and for that, he punished me by taking away my son".

I knew then and there that my life had been in vain. With all my power, all my knowledge, I was completely powerless to stop Gohan from dying. God does not take pity on those who mess with the lives of others. I became a devout servant to God after that very same day; I left the world and began my training. I swore that evil would taint this world no longer.

There is no savior, there is no mercy, there is only punishment, punishment for those who forsake the gift of life".

Trunks shouted "And who the hell gave you that authority, you just figure it out on that psycho crazy quest of yours?".

"I am doing god's work and there is no authority higher then his" The Judge said.

Trunks shook his head "Don't feed me that crap; you're doing this for your self. No being on this or any other world has the right to decide the fate of another. You can't go around choosing who lives and who dies, no one has that right Goku".

Angrily, the Judge continued "It's no different then what I did when I was a child, only this time I know the true criminals. Evil does not belong on this world and I will not rest until every last trace of it is eradicated".

Trunks groaned "YOU are evil. You're killing people left and right just because you want to stop the bad guys, well guess what; you're acting even WORSE then the bad guys. Turning your back on a dying life is no different then murder and you know it too".

The Judge scoffed "Why should I bother helping you, God didn't help me save my son's life".

Trunks snarled "Don't be such a child, she's done nothing to deserve death and I know it. She's a wonderful human being who I would gladly die for a thousand times over. Pan is a beautiful, caring and loving girl, and I will not let you throw her life away just because of you're selfish sea of self pity".

The Judge said "Did my son deserve to die? He was just as loving and as caring, yet God still found it in his black heart to take him away. Well so be it. If I God is punishing me then I will punish all evil doers until he sees fit to accept me. This isn't for me or for justice, this is for Gohan".

Trunks shrieked "LIAR! If you honestly believe that then you're even stupider then I thought. How can you call yourself his father?".

The Judge coldly snapped at him "Shut the hell up".

But Trunks went on "You think he wants this, you think wherever Gohan is right now, he wants you to do this? If Gohan is anything like the one from my reality, then I know he would never wish death on anyone's life. He hates killing, it disgusts him, and he would never stoop so low as to murder defenseless people".

"Why you" The Judge started.

Vanishing before Trunks very eyes, Judge appeared before the young teen and grabbed his throat with both hands. Powerful crushing forces snapped around Trunks gagging throat. The boy's face started to turn blue, his lungs being crushed by lack of oxygen. The Judge raised a black gloved fist into the air and aimed at Trunks face, trembling like a rattlesnake in front of him.

The Judge gasped "You……You……you're……r-r-right, you're right".

Trunks gasped for air as the Judge released him, watching the Judge's eyes and face sink into a deep, dark, depression. Goku's bare face stared blankly into nothingness as he had finally realized the truth.

Trunks sighed "You've done a lot of good Goku, but you've done a lot of bad as well. Taking other people's lives is wrong no matter how horrible they are. I believe everything happens for a reason, I believe me and Pan were meant to come here. You need to see what you've become and learn to change your ways. Gohan doesn't want you to be miserable; he wants you to be happy.

You can't life your life forever in the shadow of someone else, you have to go on. I want that, you want that, and I think so would Gohan".

Goku's face looked up to Trunks and stared at him for the longest time. The black cloak rustled from the chilling winds around them, complete silence settled in. The black warrior once ruled by vengeance had finally seen the light. The Judge stood up and for the first time in years, smiled softly.

Goku smiled "Thank you……Trunks".

Trunks grinned in response "Always Goku, always".

Slowly, Goku stood up "Now, what do you say we go visit".

"AIEEEEE" Bulma suddenly screamed.

Quickly rushing to the screams echoing from Capsule Corp, Trunks and Goku ran into Bulma's room. They were mortified to see the room had been completely trashed. Bulma lay on the floor, a bleeding wound on her forehead. Both Vegeta and Pan's hospital beds were empty.

Trunks panicked "Bulma, Bulma, are you all right? Speak to me".

The Judge quietly looked around the room, amazed at all the damage caused. The beds, wires, chairs, all smashed and strewn about the place like a shattered mirror. A white piece of paper caught the Judge's attention. Just at that time, Bulma slowly started to come to.

Trunks blinked "Mom, err I mean Bulma, are you okay?".

Bulma shivered "He took her……came out of no where".

"Who Bulma, who took her?" Trunks asked.

The Judge stared at the name on the paper. It read "Kakkarott", written in big, blood red letters. Signed by none other then……

Bulma whispered "Vegeta, he's back and he's taken Pan".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	8. The Ghost of You

The Ghost of You

The high winds brushed firmly against the stern faces of Trunks and Goku, better known as the Judge. It had been an agonizing 10 minute flight towards the area where they had tracked Vegeta. After he had awoken from his comatose sleep, the prince of Sayians attacked Bulma and kidnapped Pan. Vegeta planned to enact his revenge on the Judge with Pan as bait. However, with Pan's radioactive virus still inside of her, Goku had to be very careful.

"Are you sure he's going to be there?" Trunks asked, following Goku to wherever Vegeta had taken Pan to. The Judge nodded to the young boy "Positive, it's the same spot I battled him and Nappa at 10 years ago. No doubt he plans on resurrecting his pride by defeating me in the exact same place where I defeated him. Fortunately for us in his weakened condition, he should be very weak". Trunks frowned bitterly "To hell with his condition.

You know dam well that he doesn't need to be that strong to hurt Pan. She's an innocent in all of this, and I won't let you or anyone else jeopardize her life by under estimating our opponent". Despite the fact that things were easier now that Goku's violent nature had been quelled, he still preferred to work alone, and was worried about Trunks behavior around Pan. Five minutes of stone cold silence passed as the duo flew over the rocky cliffs.

The bright orange rocks shimmered brightly in the glittering rays of the sun. Trunks and Goku blinked, seeing a figure standing on the highest rock mountain top, with a second figure beside him. Both boys knew it was Vegeta and Pan. The warriors settled down onto a near by rock formation, and immediately entered a defensive position. Vegeta was covered in bloody bandages, his arms and legs trembling from the half busted body braces.

It was time, to end this fight, once and for all……

"Long time no see Kakkarott (cough) I see you haven't changed a bit (wheeze)" Vegeta gagged. The weak mechanical breathing device pumping his aching heart squeaked, desperately trying to keep his body alive. Vegeta hissed under his breathing mask "But as for me, I've changed a GREAT deal, all thanks to you Kakkarott". The Judge growled "Let her go right now, she has nothing to do with this, this is just between you and me Vegeta".

The frail, fractured Sayian laughed, his cackle muffled down by his breathing mask. "I couldn't agree more Kakkarott but you'll find that I'm quite the sore loser" Vegeta growled, "What you did to me was completely unforgivable. You slaughtered my Saibamen, annihilated Nappa, and made me look like a galactic joke, ME, the Prince of all (gag) Sayians. My body is ruined forever; I'll never be able to breathe on my own again, thanks to you.

I'm cursed to live out the rest of my humiliated and embarrassed little life as a walking corpse. You owe me Kakkarott, and innocent or not, someone's blood is going on you're hands whether you like it or not". Trunks quickly cupped his hands behind his back, massive amounts of energy charging up. Angrily grabbing Pan's head, Vegeta aimed his open palm against Pan's cheek. The feverish sweat dribbled off her cheeks onto Vegeta's gloves.

"Don't even try it punk, or I'll (gasps for air) vaporize her skull into a pile of ashes" Vegeta said. Trunks angrily shouted to him "Let her go, take me instead, I won't fight you". But Vegeta clearly wasn't interested in some stranger he'd never seen or heard of before. However, Trunks still insisted "I know you're beef is with Goku but my friend is seriously sick. Let me take her place, you can do whatever you want to me, just please, let Pan go".

The desperation burning brightly in Trunks eyes was very visible, even to Vegeta's hardened heart. Vegeta nodded and then turned his hateful eyes towards The Judge. "Drop your weapon, right now" Vegeta demanded. The Judge hesitated at first, but a quick look at Pan's struggling neck reminded him. Goku groaned as he removed his black hammer from his cloak and dropped it. A swift kick knocked the hammer clear away from Goku's feet.

* * *

Vegeta laughed "You FOOL".

The crippled Sayian blasted a powerful energy blast from his right hand, striking Goku right in the face. The Judge collapsed and held his right eye in pain. Trunks charged forward only to be slammed in the ribs by Vegeta's foot. The Sayian teen sprawled to the ground in agony.

Trunks grunted in pain "Ugh".

Vegeta growled "You witless insects, did you REALLY think I would be satisfied with your miserable hide? Killing some stupid punk won't give me back my health, or the years I've lost, rotting away in that hospital like some bug in a jar. No amount of blood can ever repay that".

Trunks snapped back "You bastard, GR let her go; she's done nothing to you. Leave us the hell alone".

"That's going to cost you her life boy, time to say goodbye to your little friend" Vegeta said.

The mangled man charged another energy blast in his hands, but this time it was being pressed against Pan's cheek. Flesh started to sizzle as the girl whimpered weakly in pain. But the green seething in Trunks eyes was much hotter, as was the fury that was rapidly climbing inside his rage filled heart.

Trunks roared "NOOOOOOO".

Roaring golden flames exploded from Trunks body, his form brimming to the brink of self destruction with hate filled golden rays. Trunks had transformed into a Super Sayian right in front of Vegeta's bewildered eyes.

The Sayian prince stuttered "N-n-n-n-no, no, NO, it's impossible, he's a Super Sayian".

Trunks hissed "You are SO dead".

The boy leapt at Vegeta and tackled him to the ground; Trunks higher power level easily gave him an advantage. The crippled Vegeta was powerless against his other worldly son. Trunks crushed down on Vegeta's snapping hands, his IV covered veins started to pop from the pressure.

Vegeta gasped "This can't be happening".

Trunks angrily scowled "Yeah but you know what the funny thing is? It IS happening, and now you're going to suffer even MORE for what you tried to do to Pan".

Suddenly that gave Vegeta an idea; the Sayian prince looked to where he had dropped Pan. Panicking under Trunks power, Vegeta forced his hand away from the teenager. Vegeta blasted a beam towards a rock formation above Pan. The blast vaporized the statue of stone, a thunderous shower of razor sharp rocks started to fall. Trunks looked to the right and gasped.

"Pan, NO" Trunks screamed.

Vegeta smirked "What's the matter hero? Can't beat the bad guy and save the girl at the same time?".

Dropping Vegeta in seconds, Trunks rushed over towards Pan and rushed to protect her. The boy raised his hands and pushed against the raining onslaught of showering boulders. Immense weight and pressure cracked down on Trunks trembling arms, sweat dribbled off his frustrated face. Even with Super Sayian strength, this was a lot of mountain for one little body.

The brave boy struggled "ARGH, don't worry Pan. I promise no matter what happens, you're going to be safe, I swear on my very life. I won't let you die".

Pan stirred and weakly gasped in terror at seeing Trunks suffering under the rainstorm of stones. A blanket of darkness engulfed her and Trunks as it collapsed around both of them. Vegeta laughed and quickly turned to leave the 2 Sayian children buried, weakly holding his left arm, shaking with pain.

The Judge screamed "You animal".

Goku tackled Vegeta from behind and slammed the Sayian into the rocky cliffs, wincing at the huge scar on his right eye. Vegeta cried out in pain.

Vegeta grunted "Blast you, Kakkarott".

The Judge ignored him "You're suffering hasn't even begun Vegeta. I won't let you hurt anyone else, not now, not ever again. Mark my words, after were done here, I'll see to it personally that you rot in hell, even if it means I go with you. Now, what do you say we get started".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	9. Shadow Dance

Shadow Dance

Clashes of struggling fists blurred beyond the rocky mountain sides. Two fighters, locked in combat savagely attacked one another in flashes of speed and fury. Vegeta, the prince of Sayians, and Goku, the mysterious Judge, were now locked in a heated battle. The same battle they began 10 years ago. Only this time, neither one intends on letting the other survive.

The Judge growled "You're going to wish you stayed brain dead".

Goku growled as he slammed Vegeta into the ground, while he took to the skies. The Sayian prince stopped his decent and landed on the rocks softly. The judge unleashed a volley of super sized energy blasts towards Vegeta. A gigantic blast of smoke of burnt rock suffocated the sky. It was here that Vegeta took his opportunity, and grappled Goku's neck from behind.

"Ugh, rotten bastard" the Judge said.

The wicked Sayian crushed his arms across Goku's throat, almost popping his IV veins and fluid tubes.

Vegeta smirked "My body may be rotting, but I assure you, I have more then enough strength to finish you off".

Using his strength to amplify his energy, Goku forced himself to fly backwards with Vegeta on top of him. The Sayians smashed into a rocky pillar, Vegeta's back took the brunt of the impact. The crippled Sayian growled in pain as he was forced to let go. The Judge then forced Vegeta's face into the pillar, while he pressed Vegeta's right arm against his back.

The Judge snapped back "There is no strength in killing Vegeta, there never was and there never will be. I will not let anymore people die just to satisfy your repulsive ego".

Vegeta laughed "You're a fine one to talk. Dressing up like the boogeyman and scaring bad guys with a big black hammer, tell me where the strength is in that Kakkarott?".

The Judge replied "After all these years you never learned, you just don't understand. It's NEVER been about strength or power, at least not for me. I'm not in this to see my name in lights. My mission, my goal, my life is purge this planet of every last one of you monsters once and for all. You don't deserve fairness or containment, no, you ALL deserve annihilation".

Vegeta frowned "And who slapped the god hood sticker on your back? Who gave you such a noble cause to follow? You're no better then me or any other criminal you've punished on this planet, and as much as it eats you up inside, you dam well know it too".

Goku had heard enough. The dark suited Sayian smashed Vegeta to the ground with tremendous force, he then rushed after him and side swiped him with his black hammer. The huge weapon crunched several more broken bones into Vegeta's crackling spine. Skidding across the ground painfully, the Sayian prince desperately tried to stand on his own 2 feet.

Vegeta wheezed in pain "This isn't over, no; it's not over by a long shot".

The Judge replied "Stall all you want demon. Justice waits for no one, and neither do I. Now surrender or else".

"NEVER, fire Big Bang Attack" Vegeta said.

A colossal yellow ball of energy was fired directly towards The Judge. Quickly reeling the black hammer back, Goku prepared to slam the energy ball with the hammer. The Judge crushed the hammer forward, smashing it into the blast attack; tremendous energies continued to burn and explode all around it. The massive blast was too powerful to deflect. The Judge groaned as he lifted his hammer and hurled the ball away from him, into the sky.

Vegeta proudly grinned "I am Prince Vegeta, ruler of all Sayians".

The weathered warrior flew into the air and slammed a devastating jump kick right into the Judge's face. The powerful kick sent Goku flying back.

The Sayian prince continued "And all those who oppose me shall tremble before the might of the all mighty Sayian race".

Vegeta unloaded series of savage punches on Goku's body, kicking and punching, and slamming every ounce and inch of his body into his hated enemy. The Judge groaned as he painfully absorbed each and every blow. Goku used his hammer to block Vegeta's elbow, and he used his own to bash Vegeta skyward. Both the Judge and Vegeta charged up a powerful energy blast in each of their hands, and then fired them at each other.

The colliding beams exploded tremendously in the air. The blast sent both of them sky rocketing away, one to the ground and the other to the air. The Judge stood his ground on the surface of the Rocky Mountains. Meanwhile, Vegeta cackled as he surveyed over the Judge from the skies above.

"Feels just like old times doesn't it Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked.

The Judge groaned "Yeah, nauseating isn't it?".

Vegeta said "If you're not going to play the game, then I'm going to have to change the rules" (pulls hands back).

The Judge blinked "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?".

Vegeta shouted "Taking the captain down with the ship of course. I may not be able to beat you in a fair fight, but I'll be damned if I let you defeat me again. So I've decided to take you and everyone else on this miserable planet with me".

The Judge frantically screamed "NO, DON'T".

But it was too late, massive purple energies sparkled around Vegeta's hands. The Sayian warrior was powering up his Gallic Gun. Seeing that there was no other choice, Goku pulled back his hands and started to charge up an attack as well. The Judge however was charging up his Kame-Hame-Ha wave. Little did either of them know, that they were replaying the exact same events that transpired in Trunks and Pan's reality so many years ago.

"Ka……me……ha……me" Goku said as he charged his hands.

Massive purple energies sparkled in Goku's black gloved hands, swirling clouds of atomic particles formed into large clumps. The energy particles grew bigger and bigger, both in Vegeta's hands and in Goku's. Both combatants had gathered enough energy in their hands to destroy a planet if they wanted to. Vegeta cackled as he prepared to fire his ultimate weapon.

Vegeta grinned "All right Kakkarott, let's see if you can stop this one".

The Judge howled out a mighty "HA".

Goku turned around and fired his energy beam into the ground, a colossal thrust of a super speed propelled Goku directly into the air. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror. The Sayian prince wasn't expecting this, his trembling limbs frozen in fear.

Vegeta gasped "I don't believe it. He was never going to shoot me with that energy, he's using it as a booster to propel himself towards me. At his current rate of speed, he's going to hit me before I even have time to……ugh".

WHAM!

The incredible speed of Goku's energy propulsion trick had leaded him right towards Vegeta's airspace. Before Vegeta could even finish his sentence, the Judge slammed a bone shattering jump kick to Vegeta's jaw.

The Judge hissed "That was for Trunks".

BAM!

Vegeta's gut was plowed by a powerful punch from Goku's right arm.

The Judge added "That was for Pan".

Goku then raised his forearms above Vegeta's back, charging a dark colored energy blast, sparking wildly with live electricity. The crippled Sayian's body was racked with too much pain, he could do nothing but gag and watch.

"And this is for my son" The Judge shrieked.

KABOOM!

The staggering energy blast sent a sky rocketing explosion across the fire lit sky. People for miles could see the cloud of burnt dust emanating from the energy attack, even Bulma at Capsule corp. Speaking of Bulma, she was currently running towards the spot where Vegeta and Goku had been fighting. She gasped to see Trunks bloody hand sticking out from a huge pile of rubble. The weak teenager groaned as his hand slowly started to twitch.

Bulma gulped "Don't worry guys (starts digging) I'm going to get you out of there".

Meanwhile back at the battlefield……

Vegeta weakly stuttered "Ack, my l-l-l-l-lungs ugh, c-c-c-can't breathe".

The fallen Sayian prince was lying upon his broken, old body, covered with dirt and blood. His breathing mask had fallen off during the fight, and now Vegeta's hand was desperately reaching out to it. Suddenly a black boot appeared, resting its firm heel over Vegeta's mask. The Sayian gasped as he spotted the Judge looming over the weak and helpless prince.

The Judge smirked "You know Vegeta, before I let you DIE here, choking away your last measly little gasps of air, I want you to know something. Thank you".

Vegeta could only gurgle and choke in pain, almost deaf to his rival's taunts.

Goku continued "No really, I finally understand everything. You see today before you kidnapped Pan and dragged me out there, I had an epiphany. That boy you slugged, Trunks, talked some sense into me a little while ago. He revealed to me what a horrible monster I've been all these years.

How I've taken so many lives away, treated criminals like animals, and vented my own bitterness and hatred against everyone around me. That was wrong. I know now that violence only leads to more violence, and that hatred only leads to more hatred. It's because of my dark quest that so many people's lives have been ruined, and so many people have lived in fear.

That extraordinary young man has really opened my eyes. He's shown me that there are 3 kinds of people, those on the side of good, those on the side of evil, and those in between. I am one of the in between guys, one of the people who've become lost in a confusing battle between light and darkness. Someone who's waiting to be saved, begging to find a place to belong.

And while I do appreciate Trunks advice and all of his help, sadly, there is just one little problem with that analogy".

CRACK!

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as Goku crushed his breathing mask into spare parts. The Sayian's burning throat continued to choke, Vegeta was suffocating.

The Judge snarled "I do NOT want to be saved. Everything and everyone that I have ever loved has been taken away from me, and it's all thanks to your kind. You Sayian abominations have destroyed my life, my friends, and my family.

There is no life for me now except to extinguish the lives of the sinners. Face it Vegeta. There will always be evil doers, always be criminals, always be monsters, and it's because of them there will always be a Judge. I am dead to the world, Goku no longer exists (raises his hammer) let justice reign supreme".

Vegeta screamed "AHHHHHHHH".

CRUNCH!

* * *

To be continued…… 


	10. Moving On

Moving On

Blurry visuals started to form in the throbbing eyes of the unconscious individual. A young groan escaped the boy's lips, Trunks stirred as his weary eyes tried to focus. The image of a bedroom became clearer and clearer. A large window on his right, an IV unit and heart monitor on a table on the same side. "I'm back at Capsule Corp?" Trunks asked curiously. The last thing he remembered was being buried by all of those falling rocks.

Suddenly another memory came screaming back to him, "Pan" Trunks said out loud. A giggling voice caught his attention "Right here silly". Trunks gasped and turned to his left, Pan was right there beside him. That lovely, adorable, feisty little black haired girl was standing right beside Trunks, happy and healthy. "What took you so long, I've been up for over an hour already" Pan said, the girl had a few small band aids on her cheeks and face.

Trunks laughed in shock "Pan, I don't believe it, you're all right". The young girl smiled and nodded cheerfully, Bulma entered the room with a smile on her face as well. "The transfusion was a complete success Trunks, the virus is completely gone" Bulma said. But Trunks had forgotten about Goku, last he saw him, he was still battling Vegeta. Pan pointed to the bed on Trunks left side, and he took notice of a blood packet in an IV unit.

Bulma nodded "After Goku defeated Vegeta; he helped me dig you guys out of the rocks and back to Capsule corp. I drew some of his blood and in a few minutes, Pan was as healthy as a new born". The Sayian teen laughed softly, Goku finally came through for them. "That's awesome news Bulma, nice to see things back to normal for a change" Trunks said. The boy tried to stand up but winced as he felt pain, he had a lot of cuts and bruises over his body.

Pan immediately went to his side "Hey settle down there Trunks, there's no big rush. You took a big beating out there and the last thing we need is to see you dropping dead". Trunks chuckled at that "Pan is the voice of reason, never thought I'd live to see the day. But I guess there's a first time for everything". Bitter little pouts Pan's face as she frowned and lightly punched Trunks in the arm. "You big jerk, take that back" Pan said, Trunks laughed.

A great smile of warmth and happiness formed on Bulma's face. The woman laughed, something she hadn't done in a long, long time. Slowly, Bulma slipped out of the bedroom to give Trunks and Pan some time alone. Trunks grunted as he stood on his 2 feet again, twisting his arms and legs to regain circulation. Pan frowned "I thought I told you to get back in bed", Trunks smirked "Yes mother". The girl sighed and gave up as Trunks walked about.

"I wonder what happened to Goku, I don't see him around anywhere" Trunks said. Pan shrugged "Beats me, last thing I remember was seeing him donating blood to Bulma. After he walked out the door, I haven't seen or heard from him since, and that was a few hours ago". Curiously pondering, Trunks scratched his chin "Maybe it's for the best. I'm sure Goku has a lot on his mind now. Living his whole life in vengeance, that can change you".

Nervously shuffling her black shoes, Pan bashfully looked down at her feet and blushed softly. There was something that had changed in Pan, something in her heart and her mind, and it was eating the girl up inside. Trunks walked back to her and asked "Hey Pan, are you okay? You look a little flushed". Pan sweat dropped "Oh n-n-n-nothing I was just t-t-t-thinking", Trunks blinked "What about?". The girl scratched her orange bandanna tenderly.

Pan looked back to Trunks and bit her lip "Well, I was thinking if you uh……uh if you know someone like for a long time, like uh say us for example. And someone did something for someone that meant a lot to them, what would be the right way to thank that someone for the something they gave to that someone?". Blinking a bit at her seemingly nonsensical babble, Trunks slowly realized what Pan was saying, and what she was feeling.

Trunks grinned "Well, you see Pan, sometimes that someone isn't always sure if that someone is the someone for them. We say a lot of words and we do a lot of things for each other. Sometimes people never know what that something that someone is trying to say, it's a hard thing to say". Pan sighed "But you uh……I mean HE promised that someone something, and I UGH that someone doesn't know how to thank the someone for that something.

You know what I mean?" Pan asked. A few minutes of soft, serene silence passed before Trunks slowly nodded. And then, just like in her dreams, in all of her fantasies and soft, inner sweet heart felt emotions, Trunks leaned in and kissed Pan. "EEP" Pan squeaked softly, her cheeks fluttering with blushes. The kiss ended in a delicate, sweet sounding smack before Trunks replied "I promised I would always be there for you Pan, and I meant it.

Just so long as you stay your sweet, old, loveable, feisty self, I think that's payment enough, don't you?". Pan couldn't speak, her red cheeks only mumbled a weak little "Yeah" as she seemingly stared off into space. Trunks grinned "Now isn't that something". Both Sayian teenagers started to burst with laughter, smiling and laughing time away as they sat next to each other. A little while after, Trunks felt strong enough to leave Capsule Corp.

Together, Trunks took Pan by the hand and started to head out of town. The two were flying back to the spot where they first landed here. Perhaps hoping, deep down in their young hearts, that Trunks and Pan could somehow find their way home. It didn't take them long to reach there, or to notice a looming dark figure standing on top of the grassy hill. "Hey look, it's Grandpa Goku" Pan cheered, Trunks smiled and nodded happily.

The two Sayians headed down and landed on top of the grassy hill. There, waiting for them in a dark cloak, as Pan said, was Goku. "It's good to see you healthy again Pan" Goku said, smiling at his other worldly grand daughter. Trunks nodded "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Goku, we can't begin to thank you enough. We owe you our lives". The dark and gloomy Sayian frowned and tilted his head away, trying not to look at them.

"Thanks but, I really don't deserve your thanks……really" Goku said. Trunks blinked as he looked to the former Judge "Goku? Is everything all right? You seem". The boy's sentence stopped half way as he noticed something on Goku's black hammer, it was blood. Little smeared dots of blood lined over the smashing end of the hammer. Goku frowned and immediately pulled the hammer behind his cloak, staring coldly at Trunks.

The young teenager shook his head and sighed to himself "Oh Goku". Pan, cheerfully oblivious, ran to Goku and hugged him. "You're the best grandpa Goku, even if you are a different version of him" Pan said. The Judge gasped a bit, feeling a little disgusted about this after killing Vegeta. The young girl then curiously asked "Say, what did you do to Vegeta? Did you send him back to Capsule Corp?". Goku bit his lip and gulped nervously.

"I didn't see him in any of the" Pan started, but Trunks quickly cut her off. The teen frowned "Enough about Vegeta Pan, I think the least we see or hear from him, the better off we are, isn't that right Goku?". Trunks glared at the dark cloaked warrior and raised an eyebrow, Goku simply frowned and bitterly replied "Indeed Trunks". Confused, Pan walked back to Trunks.

Goku said nothing as his cold hearted stare was covered once again by his dark hood, he turned his eyes towards the skies. Trunks grunted "Going somewhere Goku, or should I say Judge?". The black cloaked avenger ignored Trunks sarcasm, he replied "Anywhere but here. I've done enough damage to the people of this city, the good people anyway. It's time to move on. There's just nothing left for me here, no life, no family, and no friends.

Some things can't be helped I guess" the Judge said. Whispering lightly under Pan's ears, Trunks said "Some people too it seems". Hearing those words perfectly well, the Judge whispered right back "Maybe they don't want to be saved". Despite Trunks earlier words of advice, it seems obvious that whatever traces of Goku that once existed, have now been erased. Trunks will just have to accept the fact that the Judge is here to stay.

"Actually grandpa, we were hoping you could maybe help us get back home before you go" Pan said. Trunks nodded "We really need to get back to our own reality". Bad news seemed to be the only thing that the Judge was capable of delivering. Goku was about to explain that he didn't know how to help, but he was suddenly cut off by a mysterious voice. A slightly, British, and polite sounding voice that said "Perhaps I can be of some assistance".

FLASH!

A bright, blinding light of unimaginable pure, white energy shined upon the 3 Sayians. The light seemed to be coming from a tear in reality itself. Out of the light, stepped a strange looking man. His hair was spiky, sharp, and shimmered with the most beautiful shades of diamond blue colors. The man wore a suit seemingly made entirely out of silver. The shoes were black as coal, the tie was red as fire, and his eyes shined with sparks of purple haze.

Pan gasped "Whoa cool trick", Trunks frowned "And just who are you supposed to be?". The mystery man smiled "My name is Taron, and I've been looking for you for quite some time now. We have business to attend to young man". The Judge was instinctively on edge, he didn't trust this guy one little bit. Trunks blinked "Business? What kind of business?". The strange, shimmering man shrugged "Why saving the world of course".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	11. Drafted

Drafted

After only being there a few simple seconds, already, this mysterious stranger has aroused quite a disturbance between the 3 Sayians. Trunks, Pan, and the Judge all stayed on their guard. The man known as Taron laughed.

Taron replied "Please, there's really no need for that. I am not your enemy".

The Judge growled "I'll be the judge of that".

Trunks nodded "I'd have to agree, you just appeared out of thin air and now you just expect us to just shake hands and smile?".

Taron shrugged "Your hesitation is expected but there is much to discuss, and I must apologize if I seem rushed to you. I am here on a mission of great importance from my employer, and it's imperative that we get started immediately".

"You're employer?" Trunks asked.

Pan blinked, confused as she also asked "You mean you're boss?".

Taron nodded "Yes, in a manner of speaking".

The Judge frowned "And just who pray tell would that be?".

Taron eagerly replied "I am the executive assistant and public relations Liaison to M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M".

The three Sayians just stared at Taron with blank faces.

The stranger explained "Millennium: master interdimensional liaisons of law enforcement, negating and neutralization of infinite universal malice. Or as we are commonly referred to as, the powers that be".

Trunks eyes widened "Whoa, whoa, WHOA, hold up a second. Are you saying?".

Taron smiled warmly "Yes, we are the ones who monitor, assist, and observe over each and every single different dimension, reality, and alternate universe. This is universe D294-B, you and Pan hail from universe D291-A. Millennium serves as a guardian angel to each individual world, assisting and preparing each world's designated champions".

"Designated champions? What are those?" Pan asked.

The stranger answered "Excellent question my dear. You see each universe has its own balance, an even proportion of light and dark, black and white, good and evil. And with each amount of evil that exists in a world, there must be equal amounts of good to counter balance it. That is where the champion comes in. Every world has a chosen one, a warrior selected to be its primary guardian.

Also known as the "prime warrior" of that world. He or she will defend his or her world from all evil, evil doers, and evil events that wish to cause harm to innocents or the world they live in. For example, in universe Y698-Z, a little boy who plays cards is the designated champion for that universe. I believe his name is Yoga or Yugi, or something like that, anyways.

Goku is the designated champion for your universe. Millennium keeps a constant 24/7 watch over all the champions from each different reality, and it is my job to prepare them".

The Judge raised a curious brow "Prepare them? Prepare them for what?".

"The apocalypse, my friend" Taron said.

The teen Sayians gasped, not liking the sound of that one little bit. Taron sighed a bit at their reactions.

The mystical messenger frowned "My spirit is unable to lie, I can only tell the truth. That is if anyone of you is under the impression that I am lying. I can assure you, I'm quite serious".

Trunks blinked "Hold up a minute, what does all of this have to do with us?".

Taron explained "Something terrible has happened on your world since you've departed. Something very, very terrible. Your world's very existence faces the threat of total annihilation, and I must return you to there at once. If we don't move quickly, another world shall be lost".

The Sayian girl gasped "Another world?".

"You mean this has happened before?" The Judge asked.

Taron sighed "Even with all our power, knowledge, and abilities, we can only do so much. Every world faces a doomsday scenario sooner or later, some more frequently then others. I am sent to help all designated champions prepare to face that particular apocalyptic event, and guide them to victory. But sometimes it all depends on the champion, some succeed, some don't.

The disaster varies depending on circumstances that exist in each individual world. Some events only cause risk to that particular world, some events can be so catastrophic, they could erase all of reality as we know it. Those are our "red alert" specials. I am their messenger and their agent; I have felt the joys of love and friendship upon thousands of many different worlds.

And I also have felt the stinging pain of suffering, loss, and death. I do not wish for your world's fate to become the latter. Trunks, Pan, please come with me, your destiny awaits as do the lives of an entire universe".

The blue haired man stepped back and revealed another gigantic, glittering rip in the space time continuum. It was a dimensional portal designed to take Trunks and Pan back to their own reality. The two Sayian teens looked at each other with surprise, gulping a bit and feeling just a tad bit nervous.

Pan looked to her beloved friend "Trunks?"

"Yes Pan?" Trunks responded.

The young girl gulped "I'm a little scared, what are we going to do?".

Trunks smiled "Its okay Pan. I promised you I'd protect you and that's a promise I intend to keep, no matter what".

The young girl smiled brightly and tenderly hugged her young friend with joy. Trunks blushed and hugged Pan back; they then nodded towards Taron and headed towards the portal. But Pan's curious young mind couldn't help but wonder what fate was to befall their friend in the black robes.

Pan looked to Taron as she asked "But what about Goku?".

Taron blinked "The Judge? Oh don't worry; I have something in mind for him as well. I assure you that he's going to be just fine. Now, it's time to be off with you, you've got a world of work ahead".

Nodding to each other, Trunks and Pan entered the portal and waved goodbye to their 2 friends. The teens smiled and cheerfully shouted.

Trunks waved "Good Bye Taron".

Pan added "Good bye grandpa Goku".

Taron returned the call "Good bye, far well, and good luck (sighs as the portal closes behind them) you're going to need it".

With the 2 young travelers already taking their first steps onto their greatest journey ever, there was still work to be done. The silver suited man smiled as he looked towards the Judge. Goku was kneeling with his black hammer in his hands, seemingly tuning out the rest of the world. The blue haired man smirked casually towards the dark warrior as he stood behind him.

The Judge growled "What more could you possibly have to say magic man? I'm not interested in some biblical quest; I've got nothing left to save".

Taron grinned "All the more reason why this job is going to be perfect for you".

The Judge curiously raised an eyebrow at that remark, "Job?" he asked.

Taron replied "For sometime now, Millennium has been interested in increasing their ranks in the open field department. There are a lot of other worlds out there facing total destruction, and we believe that perhaps they need _more_ then just a guide to help them out".

The fallen Sayian immediately asked "What are you saying?".

Taron smirked "We need an agent, someone with the knowledge, the power, and most importantly, the skill to stop threats before they happen. An agent who could freely walk through countless worlds and enact his own unique brand of justice. An agent who, under our proper supervision and assistance, could do great deeds, deeds that could save millions upon millions of lives.

Just think about it my friend, with your power and our resources; you could finally do some real good. You can actually save people with your gifts.

Millennium wants you, Goku, Kakkarott, the Judge, to become the leading warrior in the never ending battle to vanquish all evil from each and every single reality, dimension, and universe in existence. So what do you say?".

The dark hood of the Sayian warrior was slowly pulled back, revealing Goku's black spiky hair. The stern, scarred face of the angry man who lost everything and everyone he ever cared about, stared firmly at Taron.

* * *

Meanwhile, in universe Y698-Z……

"NO, what have you done to them?" a spiky, golden haired boy said. A sea of dark, electric energy roared above the head of the spiky haired young teenager. He was wearing a dark blue suit, holding a disc of sorts, and sporting a golden pyramid with a single eye in it around his neck. Surrounding the boy were 4 statues, humans seemingly frozen in solid rock. A look of absolute terror and fear was painted over those 4 poor lost souls.

On the edge of the room where the spiky haired boy was standing, a second child stood. This boy was smaller, younger, and had light, blue green colored hair. His suit was white, and had purple, curled like lines shaping around his collar. The young boy laughed "How's it feel Yugi, how's it feel to be locked alone in a virtual funhouse? I've known that feeling for months, years even. But all that is about to change just as soon as I defeat you.

Once I win this duel, I'll finally have the power to escape from this virtual world and return to the real world. Thanks to my mind's direct connection to Seto Kaiba's super computers, everything you see is under my control. And now that I've frozen your pitiful little friends in solid stone, they won't be bothering us anymore". The spiky haired boy known as Yugi growled, clutching his duel cards in anger. This strange little boy was quite the devil.

Yugi shouted "This duel is far from over Noah, I will not sit back as you steal Kaiba's body for your own selfish desires. You're going to pay for what you did to my friends and when this is over, I promise that you will know the true meaning of justice". Noah laughed and casually shrugged off his foe's threatening words. A large boat hovered in front of Noah's form; poised to attack and finish Yugi off. "Game over Yugi Moto" Noah laughed.

BOOM!

A thundering crash suddenly tore the cybernetic skies apart in a flash of electronic fire. Explosions shattered the fictional boundaries that separated this false world from the real world. Noah screamed "AH what's happening? My world, my cyber world, it's being torn apart". The large boat suddenly exploded in a flash of melting computer pixels. Yugi gasped as his friends turned back to normal, a young girl gasped "Yugi, uh what happened?".

The shape of a gigantic, blue and green colored mechanical orb descended from the sky. Noah gasped as he saw the gigantic orb hovering above him. The orb was smashed, a gigantic crack laid down upon its left side, raw circuitry sparked wild explosions. "My brain, what has happened to my brain? How could someone have attacked my brain when it was still safe in the real world?" Noah screamed. A dark fog started to enter the cyber world.

Yugi blinked "Hey, what's that, there deep in the fog, it looks like a……person". Noah growled and turned to see the figure approaching him, his footsteps getting closer. GONG! A loud bell clanged loudly, its dark, haunting rings echoing through out the crumbling virtual world. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell have you done to me?" Noah shrieked. The shadow figure ceased clanging the bell; a large hammer came into view.

The shadow laughed "Who am I? Why it's very simple you see. I am the guardian for all that is good, I am the demon that haunts your dreams, I am the slayer of infinite darkness, I am the fury of god himself, I am the Judge. And beware Noah Kaiba, beware for whom the bell tolls". The young boy shrieked as the Judge materialized right in front of him, he shoved Noah down. The Judge raised his hammer "For the bell, IT TOLLS FOR YOU".

CRUNCH!

* * *

THE END (and just the beginning) 


End file.
